The purpose of this study is to evaluate 1) the safety and tolerance of long-term triple therapy combinations of DLV, ZDV, and ddC, or DLV, ZDV, and ddI in HIV-1 individuals who were participants in previous protocols; 2) the efficacy of the triple therapy regimen based on changes in CD4 counts, plasma HIV-1 RNA by PCR, and on time to disease progression or death, 3) the clinical efficacy of the triple therapy regimen; and 4) to continue to follow patients from an early study with delavirdine mesylate for pharmacoeconomic activities.